In alarm devices and alarm clocks that are generally being used, a user sets desired alarm time and uses it, and the set alarm time is not changed until the user directly changes the alarm time. However, due to the occurrence of a situation related to a variable that has not been calculated by a user, preparation time or movement time may be delayed, in which case it is preferred that an alarm be issued earlier than preset alarm time, but the alarm devices cannot perform active adjustment yet. In modern society where time is extremely valuable, a tardiness of a few minutes or a few tens of minutes may cause damage in the range from a slight loss to unimaginably heavy damage. Accordingly, alarm devices require technology that can actively determine an unanticipated weather situation and reset alarm time or that can provide notification of a situation to a user and thus enables a user to prepare for the situation by reducing preparation time.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need for technology for changing alarm information, which can check a location and time at regular time intervals during a period after the issuance of an alarm until reaching a destination, can determine that a destination has been reached if a user has stayed for a data collection period longer than the threshold value of an arrival counter at a location near the destination, and can calculate movement time and a change in alarm time based on the current weather of a place of departure, the current weather of a destination, and the predicted weather value of the destination.
Related preceding technologies include Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2008-0007769 published on Jan. 23, 2008 (entitled “Apparatus for Variably Controlling Wakeup Time to associate Weather with Traffic Information in Mobile Phone”), Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-242747 published on Sep. 14, 2006 (entitled “Apparatus for Predicting and Correcting Temperature”), and Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0009690 published on Jan. 29, 2010 (entitled “Fire Detection Apparatus equipped with Logic Program in which Multiple Fire Signals have been combined and Fire Detection Reading Method using the Same”).